Hiding In Plain Sight
by cake-error
Summary: Germany has one secret, that no one knows...she is a girl. Records her struggle over nearly two millenia. I wanted more fluff at the end, but my brain shut down, so enjoy your angsty history.


Before this starts, I wanna say that Prussia did not exist until after the Holy Roman Empire dissolved, but technically he is still older than Germany because the Holy Roman Emperor did not abdicate his post until 1806.

...wait, edit, Prussia didn't exist, but the Order of Teutonic Knights did, so Gilbert Beillschimdt existed (hope I spelled that right).

More history to come…and the end part is totally screwed up history-wise.

Also, Germania is a girl here.

This is practically a collection of oneshot-ish scenes through history...hope you like? If you find any more historical inaccuracies that I haven't already addressed or given a reason for, please point them out in a review. Thank you~

!_!_!_!_!_!

Germania touched the child's forehead lightly.

Holy Roman clung to her sleeve. "Why do you have to go?"

She blinked solemnly at him. "You know why. I must die, and you will take my place as a country. You will make me proud, I know it."

She suddenly looked down at the child sitting on her knee. "Take care of yourself. You know women are not treated fairly. Disguise yourself, do whatever you need to for your protection. You must fend for yourself. No one else will." She hugged her one last time, before setting her gently on the ground.

"Leave." He voice clogged with sudden emotion. "You shouldn't have to see this."

They nodded, looking in each other's eyes one last time, before she turned and almost ran.

Germania drew out a short dagger, still encrusted with the blood of its last kill. "Roman Empire," she breathed, "I will join you soon."

She did not scream as the knife plunged towards her.

!_!_!_!_!_!

She stared at the strips of white cloth in her hands.

From now on, she was a boy. She was to talk like one, walk like one, and act like one.

She tied it around her chest and straightened her shoulders, drawing her tunic and cloak over herself and running a hand through her new short hair.

Slamming the door open boldly, she stepped outside into her new life.

"Gilbert?" Her brother, clothed in his clean white uniform marked with a dark black cross, surveyed her critically.

He smiled. "You'll do fine. I know you will. You'll make Germania proud."

She smiled back.

!_!_!_!_!_!

"_Italia! Wait!"_

"_Waaah! Don't hurt meee!"_

She hugged her pillow more tightly. She was no good at this sort of thing. And she was supposed to be a strong _boy_ in the first place! It was a wonder that they had not discovered her secret yet.

Taking a few calming breaths, she raised her head and squared her shoulders. This was no time to be afraid.

!_!_!_!_!_!

Her empire.

It was crashing, burning, dying. The Thirty Years War had not gone well. The Peace of Westphalia had left a bitter taste in her mouth as she surveyed her destroyed territories.

She heard the dull thunk of boots crossing the room. "Gilbert?" She queried, not even turning to look at that familiar face, those piercing red eyes framed by silver hair.

"Louise…your territories, all of your separate states…I think Francis is abdicating as Emperor."

She sucked in a sharp breath, hollow cheeks suddenly paler than before.

"Francis the Second of Austria is abdicating his post as Holy Roman Emperor of the German states." Her voice was deadly calm as she faced her older brother.

He shuffled awkwardly. "I just thought you might want to know, in case you didn't make it…"

Her eyes flashed. "Never, never, _never_ would I let something like that get in my way. I will not die." She spun around and looked away from him.

Fear gripped him, and he clutched at her thin arms. "Please don't do this to me," he pleaded.

!_!_!_!_!_!

Her blue eyes were covered with a film of blood as she stared up at her brother.

"Guess you were right. I'm not going to make it."

He snarled and pressed the cloth more firmly against her wounds. "You are not going to die. You are _not_ going to die. If you can't do it for yourself, then do it for me! Don't you dare!"

She smiled, mouth curved slightly in a grin. "I won't, bruder." She let her eyelids slide close as he lifted her frail form and carried her away.

!_!_!_!_!_!

"Schwester?...Schwester, are you awake?"

She opened her eyes and cleared her dry throat, staring blankly up at the silver haired, red eyed man who hovered protectively over her. Who was he? Her throat tightened and she could only nod in response. Looking around the room disorientatedly, she cast a questioning glance at him.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me you can't remember anything." She tried to prop herself up and get a better look at him.

"Bruder…? Is that you?"

His lip trembled slightly as he pulled her into a hug. "Yes."

"…who am I now?"

He hesitated before answering. "You are Germany. Yes. You are Germany."

!_!_!_!_!_!

She furrowed her brow, thinking. "Austria. And Hungary. The Hapsburg House."

Prussia nodded. "Go on."

"France."

"Yes…"

"Spain?"

"Anyone else?"

"The-there was Italy, wasn't there? I can't remember…"

Prussia gasped. "You can't remember Italy?"

"Descendant of Rome. Under Mr. Austria's custody. That's all."

"Dear God…this will sort itself out eventually, won't it? You'll remember?"

She shot him an inquisitive glance. "Are you going to tell me anything about Italy?"

He shook his head. "I don't think I should."

!_!_!_!_!_!

_If he's descendant of Rome, I have to be careful. Who knows what he will do? But I managed to cross the border with only this stick…_ She held up the pathetic looking branch. _Maybe it's a trick. I'll keep going._

A tomato crate sat there in the middle of the clearing.

_A tomato crate…really?_ She approached it.

"Waaah! Don't hurt me! I'm just a tomato box fairy! Please?"

She stared at it, dumbfounded. _A tomato box fairy. Seriously?_ His pleas went on for a while, before she just decided to open it.

Italy sprang out, wailing and crying for her to please spare him, because he had relatives in Berlin.

_God…is this really Italy?_

A wave of nostalgia passed over her, and she felt weak. Her knees trembled, but she forced herself to keep a straight face and not betray anything. Something nagged at the back of her mind, something that refused to be denied.

She would figure it all out later.

!_!_!_!_!_!

"Ve, Germany! My house is really poor right now, so can I have a job?" She had no idea why she ever let that ditzy chatterbox in. His endless stream of conversation blocked out any other coherent thoughts.

He paused again, letting her give a nod of assent to whatever nonsense he was talking about now.

It wasn't that bad, she supposed. But paying off this debt was…her head spun as she nailed each cuckoo clock together, their faces swimming in her vision. Oh, they would pay, they would pay…

!_!_!_!_!_!

_I think we could be good friends…_ Italy was such a confusing person. Her neatly ordered brain had no room for drivel like that. Nothing secret. Everything logically arranged for the best efficiency.

But still…he could be fun.

Of course, no one else knew she was a girl except for Prussia, still.

_I suppose that's an advantage to having such an idiot. He'll never figure it out._ Japan, on the other hand, she'd have to be more careful.

Did she remember him? She wasn't sure…

!_!_!_!_!_!

She inhaled deeply, trying to let the waves of lethargy sweep her away into unconsciousness. But something told her not to.

Someone was there.

Not daring to breathe, she turned her head and jerked back. For Italy was sitting there, clutching a pillow for dear life and snuffling. She pulled the blanket up over herself and tried to calm down. He could have seen! Everything could have been lost, ruined!

Sleep was hard that night.

!_!_!_!_!_!

What a useless ally! But could she ever really get rid of him? There was no one else to call, no one else to call…

She stared at the black phone receiver in her hand, just begging for it to ring, to feed her hysteria and let her go numb her mind with some time wasting rescue mission.

Her hand trembled. Was there really anything she could do?

She turned back to her work.

!_!_!_!_!_!

She stared at the door.

"_I'm sorry, Germany, but my brother and my people have decided to join the Allies."_

_She flinched. "What…did you say?"_

"_We're joining the Allies."_

_She suddenly lashed out, punching him in the face, feeling her teeth bare themselves in a feral snarl as he stumbled and backed away. "This-" she punctuated it with a kick "is what we do to traitors."_

_The adrenaline rushed out of her as she looked at his face, pleading with awe and fear, and she sank to the floor. "Just leave."_

_She closed her eyes, hearing the door click shut._

"How could you…" She shivered, but not from cold.

"How could you betray me…Italy?"

_You always thought I was the strongest, like I was the one you could always depend on…but did you ever think I needed someone too?_

Blood oozed from an untended wound. She let the crimson liquid drip to the floor. There was nothing left for her. Nothing left. She was nothing.

There was nothing left to lose.

!_!_!_!_!_!

Bowing her head, she let the Allies take her. They grabbed her hands roughly, as if they were afraid she would bolt and try to escape. She laughed bitterly. Where would she run to?

She met Japan's gaze, softly murmured _I'm sorry_, because she was, she was sorry for his burns, sorry that he should have to suffer the way she was.

They tried to avoid looking directly at her, tried to avoid her gaze. They gave her the same look Italy had not so long ago, full of awe and fear, like the slightest provocation would set her off. She stared at each and every one of their eyes, hers darkened and haunted.

But there was one person she would not look at.

She avoided him like the plague.

!_!_!_!_!_!

Did they really think she couldn't hear them? Did they think she didn't care?

"What are we going to do with him? I mean, Russia has his brother, and he won't respond when we ask him anything. He won't let us do anything, and he won't let us tend to his wounds."

There was a pause.

"He…hasn't asked about anything? He's completely quiet?" She stiffened at the sound of his voice. An involuntary snarl broke out of her mouth.

"Shut up, fratello. Why are you so hung up on him? If he wants to starve and bleed to death, then let him."

There was no response to this.

She smiled viciously. She had won this round.

!_!_!_!_!_!

Home.

Did this word have any meaning anymore?

She breathed in the musty air and watched the dust filter down in sheets of dirt and decay. She had not returned here for several years. Cleaning would do it good.

She opened one cabinet, smeared patterns on the wood and wiped dust off the handle. Out tumbled a piece of paper-and a box of fettucine.

She stared at the things in front of her, an almost manic urge possessing her. She opened the sheaf of paper and read:

_Fill a large pot 3/4 full with cold water._

_Place the pot on the stove and turn the burner to high._

_Wait for the water to boil; then add 1 to 2 tsp. salt_

_Add the pasta and stir it around__Return the water to a boil._

_Stir._

Blindly, she followed the directions, watching herself as if from a great distance, moving around the kitchen smoothly like it had been her habit to not so long ago.

She drained the boiling water away and let each strand slide onto a plate.

For a moment, she stared at the plate, unsure of what to do. Its smell filled the room, bringing life to the otherwise empty house.

It smelled like home.

She was only aware that she had dropped the plate when the shards of china cut her hands. Crying out with pain, she jerked her burnt hands away from the mess.

Gazing at the ruined food on the floor, tears rolled down her face, leaving glistening paths on pale cheeks.

!_!_!_!_!_!

"Bruder!" She cried, just barely remembering to make her voice deeper. She embraced him, ignoring the screams of pain from her injuries. He looked paler, but fortunately unhurt.

He smiled, but held her at arm's length and surveyed her. "Are you okay…s-bruder?" He fumbled with the word.

Her grin dropped. "I'm _fine._ You're the one who was in Russia's house.

He let it slide. "I'm glad to see you."

She smiled.

!_!_!_!_!_!

_I'd like to note that the next part might be interpreted as historically incorrect._

_The first meeting with G in its title was the G6 in 1975, _before _the unification of East and West Germany. So Prussia wouldn't have been back yet, which screws my storyline to hell and back._

_Canada joined to make the G7 in some year that I forgot…*looks it up*…in 1976 because Germany's leader asked so._

_East and West Germany was reunited in 1990. But no, they didn't get married like Austria-Hungary in this story. This is Gerita-centric, anyway. Maybe in another story. Anyway…_

_The first G8 was in 1997, when Russia joined up. So I wanted this meeting to have Russia in it, so we'll assume all other G6/G7 meetings weren't attended by the countries but by their leaders, because this scene assumes this is the first time they've met peacefully, and the first time Italy-wait, I can't tell you that! Shh! Onwards in time, comrades!_

…_although it is pretty stupid that I assume they haven't talked to each other for 50 years. *facepalm*_

!_!_!_!_!_!

"Do you think I ought to?" She pulled at her plain black skirt, unsure of herself after wearing men's clothing for more than a thousand years.

"You're going to give everyone a heart attack."

"You're exaggerating."

"This is the first G8 meeting with all of you present. Do you really want to kill everyone there?"

"Stop being so negative, East."

"Stop being so silly, West."

Their bantering went on for several minutes.

"…are you really sure you want to do this?"

She hesitated before answering.

"Yes."

He scowled and was about to retort.

"If you're really worried about me, why don't you come?"

His expression immediately brightened. "Who am I to refuse such a generous request? But if everyone faints, I'm not vouching for you in court."

She laughed with him as they hurried out the door.

!_!_!_!_!_!

Her hand hovered an inch over the door handle, the sudden urge to bolt and escape rising up in her.

"Come on, just open the fucking door already, West! It's not going to be that bad."

Fortified by such an eloquent motivational statement, she pushed down the door knob and strolled confidently, Prussia trailing behind her.

Dead silence met her. She pulled up another chair for Prussia and sat in her own, eyes defiantly challenging anyone to say anything. Russia was the first to crack.

"…Germany? You are not trying to, what is the phrase, put one over us, da?"

"I am not."

An abrupt laugh of hysteria clawed its way out of England's throat. "No. No, you've got to be kidding. You're-that can't be right-" He gave up entirely and uttered weakly, "You are?"

"Yes. I am a woman. I've always been one. But I think it's safe to say that won't be any discrimination anymore, right?" She dared anyone to refuse.

The entire room was hushed. She looked into everyone's eyes-nodded briefly when she reached Japan's startled stare-and flinched away when she saw Italy. His normally closed eyes were wide open in shock, and his normally spacey attitude was replaced by something much more serious.

"Of course, that's not going to stop her from kicking any of your asses if she feels like it." Prussia called from his seat behind her. France smirked slightly and grinned at his best friend, which was returned in kind.

She grinned. "If that's over with, can we start the meeting?" Pulling out a notebook and pen, she forced herself to concentrate on the presentations, ignoring one set of amber eyes focused on the back of her head.

!_!_!_!_!_!

"Seriously, Germany? You were a girl that entire time?" America wondered out loud again. "Must have been hard. Shit, none of us probably could have done it."

She nodded and returned his beaming smile, feeling lighter than air and freer than she had in what had seemed like forever.

"Must have hurt like hell," a voice floated from behind her.

She spun around to find a translucent man holding a polar bear. "You are…?"

"I'm Can-"

America bounded over. "He's Canada, of course! My brother!" He looked at his brother once, as if to signal something, and then meandered off.

"To answer your question, it did." She watched him closely, as if afraid he would disappear again. He only nodded in response and wandered off after his brother. Taking a seat next to Japan and Prussia, she started to eat her lunch.

"…Germany-kun?" Japan looked up from his food, pupil-less eyes staring blankly up at her. "I am glad that you are happy now. It is good to know my suspicions were confirmed."

She choked and spluttered, still coughing until Prussia hit her on the back. "You-you knew? I thought so…"

Japan smiled enigmatically and returned to his (once again, over salted) food.

!_!_!_!_!_!

The meeting ended, and she left the meeting room last. Prussia had already left, running ahead with the rest of them, joking and talking. She gathered her things together and stepped into the empty hallway.

Italy stood there waiting for her.

"Germany?"

She turned to face him slowly, keeping her face neutral. "Yes, Feliciano?" She realized, too late, that she had used his human name out of habit.

He looked as though he might say something, but whatever it was, it was forgotten when he pulled her down into a bone-crushing hug.

She smiled. It might work out after all.

!_!_!_!_!_!

~~OMAKE TIEM~~

!_!_!_!_!_!

"Italy!" Spain cooed, as North Italy skipped in the house. "What are you so happy about?"

Romano scowled at his younger brother. "Yes. Why the hell do you have a right to be happy?"

He only smiled mysteriously. "Oh, nothing at all." He hugged his brother and then bounced out of the room, humming some cheerful song.

"…" Romano just gave Spain a questioning look and shrugged.

!_!_!_!_!_!

There! FINISHED. Gah…that took forever, and I was doing this even though I have "One Week' to do. Shit, I have to start working on that soon…

It sucks, but I had to get it out of my head. *shakes fist at plot bunnies* Damn you, stupid brain. Damn you.

I so wanted more fluff, but my brain cut the engine and tossed the key away before I could write any more. I literally felt fatigued after traveling that far back in time and going through all that...but it was fulfilling. I enjoyed it.


End file.
